


Canibal

by writeralpaca



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Goldheart is Flug's Brother, Gore, I'm sorry Alan Ituriel, M/M, Minor Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Monster Dr. Flug, One Shot, Sadistic Dr. Flug (Villainous), Torture, Villainous - Freeform, canibalism, sad Demencia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeralpaca/pseuds/writeralpaca
Summary: Demencia descubre qué es lo que vuelve a Flug una pareja digna de Black Hat.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Canibal

| ▶PLAY |

Cuando Demencia estaba en sus períodos de hiperactividad, era un peligro para todos. Cuando estaba aburrida, era un peligro para ella misma. 

Pegada en el techo como lagarto, observaba como el nerd y Black Hat grababan un comercial. Era difícil comprender lo qué pasaba boca abajo, pero todo apuntaba a que las cosas estaban saliendo excelentes: la voz de Flug fluía sin tartamudeos, y el eldritch estaba quieto, sin dar señales de querer golpear a nadie.

Lo único que amenazaba con arruinar el ambiente, era el matraz con un líquido tóxico que Demencia tenía en la boca. Había decidido jugar a un juego llamado: ¿Era ese objeto lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar sus dientes por una hora? 

La respuesta era probablemente sí, ya llevaba mordisqueando el matraz sin resultados. Le gustaba ganar, pero una parte de ella quería que cediera a su mandíbula, se quebrara el vidrio y cayera el tóxico sobre el científico. 

Lo observó un rato fijamente, lo que evocó un repudio inmenso que la estremeció. Quiso sisear, como si así se deshiciera del veneno que Flug representaba, pero se limitó a clavar sus uñas en el metal. Sabía que cualquier movimiento de su boca significaría dejar el tóxico caer. 

No podía lastimarlo, aunque quisiese. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era todos los días buscar a una victima nueva, fingir que eran Flug, y hacer cada atrocidad que se le ocurriese; desde ahorcarlos con sus intestinos, hasta arrancar cada milímetro de sus pieles con sus dientes. 

El número de sus matanzas subió a los cielos, y aún así no terminaba de descargar su profunda ira. Al menos era una excusa para alejarse de la mansión lo más posible. 

Tan perdida estaba en sus fantasías, que solo notó que el comercial había llegado a su fin cuando CamBot se acostó en el escritorio. Creyó ver como Black Hat observaba su muñeca, y tomó a Flug del hombro. Intercambiaron unas palabras que Demencia no escuchó —pero que pudo imaginar—, y luego lo vio partir. 

Una vez que el eldritch se hubo ido, y que Flug se haya movido de su lugar, Demencia dejó caer el matraz. El vidrio quebrándose hizo que el científico saltara y gritara como niña. Para cuando se dio vuelta el tóxico ya había liberado un aroma tan potente que hasta la híbrida podía sentir sus fosas nasales ardiendo desde esa distancia; y estaba en su proceso de derretir el suelo liberando grandes burbujas. 

Demencia sonrió de lado, pero no duró. Gateó rápidamente por el techo, en dirección a una ventila abierta que usó para meterse allí en primer lugar. 

—¡Escuincla malcriada! —Había gritado Flug, pero la híbrida ya se había adentrado por los conductos. 

Su insulto resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que apretara los dientes tal cual perro rabioso. 

Ella podría ser una escuincla malcriada, pero al menos no era una roba novios como él. 

| ▶▶SKIP |

Flug y Black Hat, frente a frente en su oficina. No hacían nada más que mirarse al uno al otro, estáticos. La luz de la luna alumbra vagamente la habitación, traspasando las tenues cortinas rojizas. Solo el eldritch podía ver su rostro.

Entonces, se acercan el uno al otro, y sin saber cómo se movieron tan rápido, se besan desesperados. El silencio que antes reinaba fue destronado por los sus suspiros entre cada roce de bocas y las ropas. Estaban solos, no había necesidad de hacerlo con elegancia. 

Black Hat lo toma por los muslos y lo eleva, pegándolo a él. Como un fantasma se mueve hasta dejar a Flug encima de su escritorio, solo entonces paran de besarse. El eldritch baja al cuello del científico para dejar más besos y chupones, mientras que él arquea la espalda y mete sus manos debajo de la gabardina. Lo estaba devorando. 

Empiezan a tener calor, en sus mejillas por los sonrojos y en sus cuerpos por los besos. La ropa de Black Hat poco a poco se desprende, la corbata se cae como si su nudo nunca hubiese estado bien hecho, la camisa y chaleco se desbotonan, y la gabardina cae con gracia. Su figura delgada pero marcada se hace presente ante los ojos dilatados del científico. 

Flug lo toma de los hombros y lo atrae a él, descienden lentamente hasta que su espalda choca contra la madera. 

Vuelven a besarse mientras que las caricias se intensifican. Se empiezan a mover de una manera obscena, murmurándose cosas en los diminutos espacios de tiempo cuando separan sus labios. Ninguno se da cuenta pero la bata de Flug desapareció, pero sí notan cuando este se quita la remera. 

Black Hat le sonríe. Una sonrisa poderosa... hipnotizante... llena de lujuria... dedicada a... Flug...

Demencia gritó desesperada, lanzando su almohada al otro lado de la habitación. 

Respiró pesadamente apretando las sabanas con sus puños, fulminando con la mirada a la pared como si fuese la culpable. En parte era así, porque desde que se había enterado que Flug y Black Hat se habían vuelto pareja, reemplazó cada cuadro que tenía de su amor platónico con fotografías del científico, quien se transformó en la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Y en ese mismo punto en la pared, quedaba el único cuadro que estaba intacto. 

Suprimiendo chillidos, sacó de debajo de su cama una hacha de la organización, y se la lanzó a la fotografía. Le había dado justo entre los ojos. 

Por un breve instante sintió calma, pero la furia volvió con más fuerza y terminó revolcándose en su cama, lanzando patadas al airea mientras chillaba. Estrelló su cara contra su almohada sin importarle si por un descuido moría asfixiada, gritando insultos que se perdían hacia ese científico. El que le arrebató a su amado.

Apenas dejó salir todo eso de su sistema, una calma repentina la sosegó. Sus músculos se relajaron, su corazón comenzaba a estabilizarse junto a su respiración. 

Se dio la vuelta, clavando la vista en el techo, y quedándose lo más quieta posible. El sudor y su cama eran una combinación agobiante, si se movía lo empeoraría. 

No quería volver a su sueño despierto, pero su mente parecía odiarla. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, veía a Flug, haciendo todo lo que quería hacer con Black Hat. 

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, o ya lo habían hecho y se quedaron dormidos. ¿Por qué más Flug se iría con Black Hat, y no volvería ni para ponerle la camisa de fuerza y atarla a la camilla? 

Se mordió el labio y clavó sus uñas en su palma. Ella había pensado que cuando volviese a su antigua habitación, antes de que el científico decidiera tomar medidas más estrictas con ella, estaría feliz. En vez de eso, tenía una sensación amarga. 

Ella sabía que estaba allí solo porque el amor que tenían esos dos fue suficiente para olvidarla en un descuido. 

Flug había arruinado su espacio seguro también. 

Estar con Black Hat era todo lo que había querido. Ahora estaba sin propósito, viendo como un don nadie robaba su sueño, y volvía cada alegría de su vida una miseria. 

¿Cómo pudo perder así? ¿Qué tenía Flug que ella no como para que Black Hat lo haya preferido a él? ¿Y si la despedían?

Más preguntas cruzaron por su cabeza, pensamientos tan fuertes que le daban compañía en esa noche de insomnio. 

Pero en el momento que sintió sus ojos acuosos, decidió que era mejor estar en completa soledad. Incluso de su mente. Si había algo que se rehusaba a hacer era llorar. Tenía que dejar de escuchar esas voces, esas que le ponían la piel de gallina y hundían su corazón hecho trizas. Dormir era una buena solución, si solo pudiese. 

Tal vez un paseo nocturno le vendría bien. No era lo que acostumbraba, pero estaba aburrida. 

Era una noche de invierno, y ella estaba descalza y con un pijama hecho trizas. Su inmensa melena era su abrigo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación sin vacilar, ella sabía que haría más ruido si tenía demasiado cuidado. Vagó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, no tenía la energía como para ir por las paredes o el techo. Mantuvo su mirada baja todo el tiempo, enfocando y desenfocando sus ojos. 

No pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en cómo se vería. Cualquiera que la viese pasar pensaría que era un fantasma. Uno enojado, pero con una mirada melancólica. Esos fantasmas eran sus favoritos, porque siempre espantaban más a las personas. 

Tal vez podría salir un rato de la mansión. Matar a alguien para dejar salir un poco su descontento. Habían muchas cosas que aún no había probado en sus victimas, experimentar podría bajarle un poco la ansiedad. Podría cumplir su sueño de arrancarle la piel facial a una persona y robarle su cabello, y disfrazarse con ellos para ir a matar a los seres queridos de la victima... 

O mejor aún, podría hacerse un sandwich. Flug los odiaba. 

Entusiasmada por la idea, empezó a trotar hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse de golpe cuando escuchó algo. Se le heló la sangre antes de que pudiese identificar qué era. 

Sus instintos actuaron más rápidos que la sorpresa. Se pegó a la pared de un salto y trepó hasta que su cabeza rozó el techo. 

A la distancia del pasillo, una luz se encendió. Reconoció dos tipos de pisadas, lejanas, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para sentir las vibraciones bajo su piel. Espiando por un hueco que había dejado con su cabello, logró observar dos sombras pasar. Ambas eran delgadas y altas, pero una tenía algo rectangular en su cabeza y la otra un sombrero de copa. 

La luz se apagó, seguido de una brisa que puso su piel de gallina. Pero ella estaba todo menos aterrada. Celosa, furiosa, triste, desesperada, y confundida. Esas palabras la definían mejor. 

Podría irse, fingir que no le importaba. O podría seguirlos y descubrir qué harían despiertos tan tarde. 

No vaciló en ir por la segunda opción. 

Serpenteó por la pared lo más rápido que pudo, suprimiendo todos los sonidos de reptil que hacía normalmente. Dobló por donde creyó que se habían ido, internándose en la oscuridad. Tuve que forzar la vista y hacer memoria de los planos de la mansión para no chocarse contra los muchos objetos que habían. 

Justo cuando comenzaba a sospechar que los había perdido, unas zapatillas contra la madera captaron su atención. Inmediatamente avanzó hacia el sonido, descubriendo como dos siluetas pasaban en frente de las ventanas, interrumpiendo la luz nocturna. 

Ahora que tenía visualizado dónde estaban, decidió arriesgarse un poco más y saltó de lado a lado, tratando de verlos. Las películas románticas le habían mentido, la luz de la luna no era suficiente para alumbrar a una persona. Ni hablar de dos. 

Se detuvo en sus pisadas cuando creyó darse cuenta a dónde iban. De ser así, conocía un atajo.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se desvió del camino que tomaban, buscó una ventila y se metió en ella. Demencia había puesto marcas fosforescentes en las paredes de los conductos, que le indicaban el camino. Fue la mejor idea que haya tenido; al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba en su destino. 

Sacó la tapa de la ventila y miró la habitación boca abajo. Era el lugar donde Flug solía ponerla a dormir y le daba héroes para alimentarse. No se los comía por completo, claro, con solo arrancarles la piel y un poco de músculo ya tenía la energía necesaria. Además, era una perfecta forma de salvar alimento y torturar a los héroes. 

Tal como había predicho, la luz se encendió y Flug se adentró. Black Hat ya no venía con él. Demencia arqueó la ceja extrañada, aunque en cierta forma aliviada que no tenga que ver a esos dos haciendo sus cosas. 

El científico entró en la cabina donde controlaba su prisión. Una alarma comenzó a sonar y las compuertas se abrieron lentamente. 

«Seguramente quiso venir a revisar si me puso a dormir», pensó, sintiendo una mezcla de diversión y repudio. 

Sin embargo, sus sospechas fueron puestas un fin cuando algo comenzó a elevarse. La camilla ascendía, y había alguien atrapado en ella. Por un instante de idiotez, Demencia creyó que se trataba de un clon suyo. La respuesta fue mucho más sorprendente. 

Un héroe. 

Pero no cualquier héroe: Goldheart. 

Flug había expresado un profundo desprecio hacia él desde que tenía memoria. Hasta lo había escuchado insultarlo estando dormido en su laboratorio. Más de una vez. 

Definitivamente fue una sorpresa verlo, tratando de librarse sin remedio, de las garras de nadie más, ni nadie menos, que Flug Slys. El segundo más débil, patético y maricón del mundo, después de 505. 

El científico salió de la cabina, su ropa era distinta. Estaba vestido únicamente de negro, sin la bata de laboratorio pero conservando sus feos guantes amarillos. También se dio cuenta que había confundido sus pisadas por las de Black Hat cuando estuvo en el pasillo. Sea lo que sea que traía de calzado, era de buen material. 

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... —habló Flug, empleando un tono que la chica jamás había oído antes—. Ya era hora. 

—Flug. —El tono de Goldheart había tomado desprevenida a Demencia. Con solo eso pudo intuir su terror, traición, desesperación y una extraña familiaridad. Como si él y Flug se conocieran desde hace tiempo—. ¿Qué me vas a hacer? 

—¿Tú qué crees? 

El héroe respiraba pesadamente, como si no pudiese tomar el suficiente aire. Eso fue el primer indicio de que algo andaba mal con él. Mientras más lo observaba, más lo notaba. Su traje estaba roto, no desprendía su característica luz, su cabello estaba despeinado, y sus ojos viajaban para todos lados como si buscase algo. 

Flug suspiró. Inmediatamente después, comenzó a retirarse uno de sus guantes. No había llegado a quitarse ni siquiera un cuarto cuando el héroe comenzó a intentar escapar nuevamente y murmurar cosas que Demencia no terminaba de oír. Solo podía sentir el miedo. Un horror que se hacía cada vez más evidente. 

—No. No, no, ¡no! DÉJAME. DÉJAME SALIR. FLUG, FLUG NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR, NO —aulló Goldheart, cuando el guante de Flug solo cubría su mano—, HARÉ- HARÉ TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, ¿QUÉ- QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES? 

—Yo lo que quiero es verte sufrir. —El científico tomó una pausa. Demencia no podía ver sus ojos, pero sí sentir como su mirada cortaba el aire, fija en su victima—. Como tú hiciste conmigo.

Flug terminó de quitarse el guante, pero dejó caer su mano demasiado rápido como para que la híbrida terminase de verla. Lo único que pudo notar fue un flash negro y una anatomía extraña. Pudo haber sido perfectamente un truco de su mente, pero los lamentos del héroe eran toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que algo estaba mal. Goldheart miraba la mano como si se tratase de algo monstruoso.

El corazón de la joven había aumentado su velocidad, la adrenalina hacía que quisiese saltar a ver que ocurría. Sin embargo, el leve temor que sentía mantenía bajo control su morbo. Se acercaría. Pero con cautela. 

Habían unas cajas cerca de donde estaban. Podría esconderse detrás de ellas en el momento apropiado. 

—Flug... —Goldheart volvió a tomar la palabra, luchando porque su voz no se quebrase—. Tú sabes que nada de lo que te pasó fue intencional. Yo no elegí las cosas que pasaron en tu vida. 

—Que curioso, no es así como lo recuerdo. 

El científico comenzó a quitarse el otro guante, con la misma lentitud que el otro. Debía hacerlo a propósito, para poner a prueba los nervios y la paciencia de Goldheart. Demencia decidió que era el momento perfecto y se escabulló por las paredes, alejándose lo más posible del campo de visión del héroe. Se pegó a la pared más próxima a las cajas cuando se detuvo de golpe. 

Flug se había sacado el segundo guante y lo tiró al suelo. 

Ella ya había visto sus manos desnudas antes, por lo que fue increíble ver como sus brazos se habían vuelto negros, con unas garras comparables a las de Black Hat. Se frotó sus ojos varias veces, pero no se trataba de ninguna alucinación. De verdad lo estaba viendo. 

—Flug, apártate de mi camino —farfulló el científico, imitando la voz del héroe—, Flug, no me avergüences.

—Ay, virgencita —murmuró Goldheart. 

—Flug, no llegarás en nada en la vida dependiendo de tu inteligencia. Flug, espero que no te moleste que arruine cada cosa que amas, y que le diga a todos el perdedor que eres. 

—¡Solo perdóname! Era joven, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo lamento, lo lamento en serio. 

Flug no contestó. Demencia aprovechó ese momento de tensión entre ambos para llegar hasta el suelo y gatear hasta esconderse tras las cajas. Una vez allí, se tapó la boca para evitar hacer algún ruido que revelara su ubicación. 

Toda esa situación le daba mala espina. Nunca había visto a Flug actuar así, era como un desconocido ante sus ojos. Ahora no solo lo despreciaba por haberse quedado con Black Hat, sino que también desconfiaba en él. Si pudo esconder esas garras de ella, ¿qué más hizo? Y más importante, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo había logrado convertir unas manos blancas, decoradas con pecas y dedos elegantes, en eso?

Lo peor de todo es que la situación hacía que se pusiera un poco del lado del héroe. 

—Está bien, no me perdones, no me lo merezco —prosiguió Goldheart. Demencia se movió al borde de su escondite y espió, dejando al descubierto un cuarto de su rostro—. Pero comprende, esa persona que fui, está muerta. Convertirme en un héroe me salvó, me hizo darme cuenta de que tu nunca fuiste un fracasado... y lo lamento tanto, es que, ya no sé qué hacer.

—Puedes quedarte callado —dijo Flug cortante—. Tú tomaste el camino del heroísmo, yo tomé el camino de la villanía, nosotros hacemos este tipo de cosas a los tontos como tú. Tarde o temprano, algún villano iba a matarte. Solo quise ser yo quien lo hiciera. 

El científico se acercó a Goldheart, quien volvió a sacudirse en vanos intentos por librarse. Las esposas que lo tenían aprisionado se sacudían con fuerza, pero nunca estuvieron cerca de soltarse. El héroe lo sabía, pero seguía intentando. A Demencia le recordó a un insecto tratando de escapar de una telaraña. 

Flug ignoró su mirada suplicante y tomó la mano del héroe. Demencia se quedó confundida un segundo, hasta que vio que le había quitado algo. Un anillo. 

—Que afortunada que fue tu esposa, tú y ella vivieron lo suficiente como para que le compres todas estas cosas. —Flug tenía la voz seca, pero había un ligero tono burlón que la volvía maligna—. Me imagino que ahora mismo debe estar revolcándose en todas tus riquezas mientras publica fotos con sus millones de seguidores en su cuenta pública de Instagrim...

El científico se dio vuelta. Demencia inmediatamente volvió a esconder su rostro, cubriendo su boca para no gritar. Escuchó como se acercaba. Por un instante de puro terror creyó que había sido descubierta, y que sentiría unas manos atraparla. En vez de eso, escuchó un ligero sonido: algo golpeando la madera. 

—Si sabes que ella está contigo solo por tu dinero, ¿verdad? —Flug comenzó a caminar, sus pasos cada vez más lejos del paradero de la híbrida—. Nadie presume tanto de sus lujos como ella, y tampoco se ve tan cómoda en entrevistas íntimas. 

—No... Ella me ama, yo lo sé. Ella es así, no es que-

—Como si tú supieras lo que es el amor.

—¡Yo sí sé lo que es! Nosotros somos una familia, tenemos hijos, y los amamos. No me puedes negar eso. No-¿No era una regla de la villanía no enamorarse? Siguiendo eso... tú tampoco deberías saber lo que es. 

Demencia cuidadosamente alzó su cabeza, de manera que pudiese ver lo que pasaba, sin dejar al descubierto toda su cara. Algo borroso se coló en su campo de visión. Era el anillo de Goldheart, Flug lo había dejado sobre la caja. Era de color plateado, y tenía una resplandeciente piedra azul. Tenía que ser caro, por decir poco.

—¿Qué parte de hombre más inteligente del mundo no entiendes? Por supuesto que sé lo que es... Y tú lo que haces es hacer gestos muy grandes que ella aprovecha para su beneficio. Tú le das tu mundo y ella responde con indiferencia y brazos cruzados. Priorizas tener una buena imagen para que te conserve y no note la mierda que tienes en el cerebro. Te pones celoso por cualquier estupidez y tratas de hacerte respetar con tus músculos operados en vez de madurar. 

Flug tomó una pausa. En ese preciso momento, Demencia se permitió a sí misma sonreír. Ni siquiera su odio al científico podía evitar alegrarse con la miseria de un héroe con un amor no correspondido. 

—Eres como Demencia. 

Su sonrisa desapareció. 

—Ustedes dos son iguales de ingenuos, desesperados, idiotas y ciegos —constante escupía esas palabras, su voz se iba agravando y deformándose. Era la voz de un monstruo que le heló la sangre—. No hacen más que darme lástima, persiguiendo a alguien que claramente no tiene el mínimo interés en ustedes, salvo en lo que tienen que ofrecer. Tú, tus riquezas. Demencia... bueno, ella es una esclava. 

La joven llevó sus manos al pecho, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su corazón. Se reconocía a sí misma en sus palabras, unas que no tendrían que valer nada pero que lo hacían igual. Las ganas de llorar habían vuelto y le costaba respirar en el peor momento posible. 

Quería enojarse, ese sentimiento era mucho más fácil de controlar. Pero no podía. La desilusión era demasiado fuerte y no podía ignorarla por más que trataba. 

—Pero bueno, el que no te hayas dado cuenta hace que verla ser una interesada dejara de ser divertido —prosiguió el científico, con una voz rasposa. Demoníaca—. Vivió una buena vida. Ella y tus hijos. 

—¿Qué? No, no, no, cómo que, vi... ¿vivió? —tartamudeó Goldheart, cada palabra le tomaba un notorio esfuerzo—. No, no por favor, no me digas que...

—Todavía no, pero pasará en cualquier momento. Ya decidí qué haré con cada uno de ustedes. 

—NO, NO, FLUG, ELLOS NO- ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER. MATAME A MÍ, TORTURAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO MI FAMILIA, NO TE HAN HECHO NADA. 

—Tu esposa y tus hijos me dan asco, eso es razón suficiente para matarlos. 

—ELLA ES UNA BUENA MUJER. Y LOS NIÑOS... DIOS, ¿TE ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO? SON NIÑOS.

—Exacto, niños en plural. Será más divertido así. —La mandíbula de Demencia se cayó. Creyó que eso sería lo más insólito que había oído, pero Flug continuó—. Y ni hablar de cuando quememos tu rastro por completo cuando lancemos una bomba a la cuidad que proteges. Todos los que están ahí morirán, y no habrá nadie para salvarlos...

—No... —La voz de Goldheart se quebró, debía estar llorando. 

—¡Sí! Todos los que están en esa zona morirán —exclamó Flug, sonando alarmantemente eufórico.

—No, no puedes... los villanos también viven ahí, matarán aliados. Mis contactos me dijeron que Bonnviet está allí ahora mismo, yo sé que es su socia. 

—Como si nos fuera a perjudicar matar a algún que otro peón. Ella será avisada, si no es a tiempo... Mala suerte. 

El corazón de la híbrida se hundió. Bonnivet era su amiga. Flug podía arrebatarle eso también. 

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó lo que solo podía ser una cosa: su bolsa de papel moviéndose. 

Flug estaba de espaldas a ella, con la bolsa levemente levantada. Desafortunadamente desde ese ángulo no podía ver nada, ya que solo se dejaba ver parte de su rostro de frente.

Silencio. 

Pero un rugido ensordecedor, comparable a los gritos de Black Hat, rompió esa pequeña calma formada. Demencia pegó un salto del susto, cubriendo su boca justo a tiempo para evitar gritar. El que no pudo hacer lo mismo fue Goldheart.

Flug se movió tan rápido que la híbrida volvió a temblar por la sorpresa. Le había mordido el cuello al héroe como si fuese un depredador. Goldheart dejó de gritar. Todo lo que salía de su boca eran balbuceos y sonidos ahogados. Comenzó a tener arcadas, había algo que quería salir por las malas. 

La sangre caía como si fuese una cascada, llenando el aire de un olor putrefacto que ni siquiera Demencia pudo ignorar. Goldheart entreabrió los labios, y de su boca, esta también comenzó a caer. 

Flug hundió sus dientes con profundidad, y sin soltar su piel, comenzó a tirar de ella, rompiendo el cartílago. Como un animal sacudió su cabeza hasta desprender la carne, la sangre salió disparada por todos lados, hasta en la pared habían unas cuantas gotas bordó. 

Al notar estas gotas, Demencia también notó la sombras de ambos. Sintió sus vellos erizarse. Viendo la sombra de Flug, podía ver los enormes colmillos irregulares que tenía, los cuales sobresalían de su mandíbula deforme. Sin desviar la vista de la pared, vio como el científico volvía a morder el cuello del héroe, el cual se sacudía como muñeca de trapo mientras que hilos de sangre y carne salían desprendidos y se colgaban de los dientes de Flug.

Se lo estaba comiendo. 

Luego de unas cuantas mordidas, Flug dejó su cuello y ascendió a su rostro. Demencia no podía ver exactamente lo que hacía, pero sabía que le estaba arrancando la piel con sus dientes. Veía los trozos caer.

Demencia alejó un poco la vista del espectáculo morboso de sombras cuando creyó notar algo moverse en la espalda de Flug. Por un momento creyó que era su imaginación, pero mientras más lo veía, más certeza tenía. Le costó darse cuenta de que se trataban de dos bultos, que se movían con libertad de forma asquerosa, como parásitos.

Entonces, saliendo por debajo de su jersey negro, unas cosas salieron. Demencia hizo una mueca, conteniendo el vomito. Las extremidades nuevas se retorcieron con repugnante lentitud, dejando caer un líquido viscoso, poco a poco adaptando una forma definida: un par de brazos extras. También eran negros y con garras filosas. Estaban cubiertas de algo pegajoso que los hacía brillar bajo las luces artificiales. 

Los nuevos brazos de Flug fueron al abdomen del héroe, rasgando su piel con profundidad y rompiendo con impaciencia el traje. Por cada segundo que pasaba, iban más profundo y más rápido, dejando salir una enorme cantidad de sangre, lo suficiente para que Demencia se mareara. Pero no se detuvo allí. No tardó mucho sacar un órgano. 

Hundió sus garras en él y luego de lo llevó a su boca. Le dio una mordida y se lo tragó, pero en vez de terminárselo, lanzó el resto hacia atrás, a donde estaba Demencia. Ella inmediatamente esquivó el órgano, encogiéndose en sí misma con asco. 

Había caído en el suelo, y del agujero que Flug había dejado con sus dientes, salían unos líquidos con un aroma vomitivo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, parte de su baba había quedado en él, muy abundante para ser de un humano. 

Una parte de ella le rogó porque no lo hiciera, pero al fin y al cabo, volvió a ver a Flug. Se arrepintió en el momento en que vio como seguía arrancándole los órganos con brutalidad, llenando todo de sangre. Ni siquiera ella se salvó de aquel líquido. Sintió una gota caer sobre su labio y debajo de su ojo. El mareo aumentó, su vista se desenfocada. Iba a desmayarse si seguía mirando.

Todo era repugnante, pero para Demencia lo peor fue ver como le sacaba uno de sus intestinos, tirando de él como si fuese una cuerda, dejando caer trozos de carne y otras cosas que ella no sabía identificar. 

Una vez que lo hubo tirado a un lado, Flug se agachó y comenzó a comerlo por dentro, metiendo su cabeza en el enorme agujero que le había hecho, gruñendo con ferocidad.

Demencia ahogó un grito. Nuevamente podía ver el rostro del héroe... o lo que quedó de él. 

No había ni un espacio que fuera cubierto por piel, todos sus músculos faciales estaban a la vista. Lo único que conservaba era su cabello. Sus ojos no estaban, dejando cuencas negras en su lugar; su nariz estaba rota y su mandíbula también, carente de labios o de lengua. Si veía con atención, podía notar las marcas de unas garras en sus mejillas, de donde todavía salía un poco de sangre que caía al vacío. 

Demencia no sabía cómo Flug lo había hecho ni en qué momento, pero no quería quedarse a averiguarlo. Con sus ojos llorosos por el terrible aroma, el estomago revuelto, y un nuevo terror, la híbrida se puso en cuatro patas y se escabulló, tomando el mismo camino que usó para llegar. Entró a la ventila mordiéndose el labio, y se obligó a sí misma a ser cuidadosa al cerrarla.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, y hacía demasiado frío en los conductos como para pensar. Empezaba a sentirse claustrofóbica. Fallando en hacer poco ruido, gateó lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar una salida, sin nada más en mente que escapar de esa pesadilla. 

Quitó la tapa de la ventila y se dejó caer al suelo, causando un fuerte dolor en sus huesos. Rápidamente se incorporó e intentó calmarse. Sin embargo, la imagen de Flug la perseguía. 

¿Qué era... esa cosa? 

Sea lo que fuese, no le gustaba vivir bajo el mismo techo que él. Lo había visto devorar y torturar a un héroe como si fuera nada, y escuchado lo mucho que él la odiaba. Ya no estaba segura. Hasta donde sabía, ella podía ser la siguiente. 

No sabía a dónde ir, pero seguir tirada en el pasillo no era una opción. Se puso de pie y se volteó para correr sin rumbo, pero se detuvo en seco al notar a una silueta sobre ella. 

La oscuridad sí que le daba un toque más aterrador a Black Hat cuando sonreía. 

—Veo que descubriste el secreto del doctor —dijo él, con un tono que no le aspiraba confianza. De repente se inclinó demasiado, haciendo que la pobre Demencia gritara—. Sé que te gustan los juegos, así que te tengo uno para ti... Intenta superar eso.

Sin una palabra más, Black Hat se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a la joven aún más horrorizada y con un corazón roto. 

No debió haber cedido a su aburrimiento. 

| PAUSE ▮|

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra fue escrita originalmente en Wattpad por mí. La traducción al inglés será publicada en el futuro cercano.


End file.
